As a display device for displaying a predetermined image, there is a known device that is configured to illuminate a liquid crystal display element by backlighting. Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device called a headup display (HUD) apparatus that is provided with a display device having such a configuration. A HUD apparatus allows a user (mainly a driver) to recognize a predetermined image as a virtual image by projecting display light from a display device to a windshield of a vehicle.
In the display device according to the Patent Literature 1, an optical path from a light source for backlighting to a liquid crystal display element is aligned, a light control member and a diffusion plate are arranged to be layered on the optical path, and a backlight unit is thereby configured behind the liquid crystal display element.